A Summoners Duty
by MidnightheartXxX
Summary: How could he just fade and disappear right before my eyes? How could he not be real and only be a dream of the fayth? It was impossible, I kissed him, I talked to him, I depended on him, I love him!


Well, here's a FFX one-shot. It takes at the of the game so it obviously contains spoilers. Disclaimer- IF I owned this, I would be rich and famous and I am not either so nope don't own it.

* * *

How could he just fade and disappear right before my eyes? How could he not be real and only be a dream of the fayth? It was impossible, I kissed him, I talked to him, I depended on him, I love him. How is it possible he's nothing more then a dream? I wanted to sob and yell at the same time, I wanted to yell at the faith, I wanted to scream "why? I defeated sin but I you couldn't let me have this one thing?" A couple of tears slipped out and before I could stop myself, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't care that my close friends were looking at me with concern. I felt a small spark of anger flare, did they even care that he was gone? But it quickly went out as quick as it came and was replaced with misery.

I knew that they wanted to comfort me but they also knew that telling me that everything would be ok wouldn't work either. I wasn't sobbing anymore but the tears silently streamed down my face. "Are you ok, Yuna?" Lulu asked, concern evident in her voice. I didn't answer, I mean what could I say? That I was, I think that they all know that would be a lie. The tears had stopped by now but I still felt the pain in my heart.

Turning to face them, I shook my head. I slowly walked inside in the giant, red ship. I stared straight ahead as the lift came down, I was aware that Cid was happily yelling when he saw us come out. His joy was short lived when he saw that someone was missing. "Where's the kid?" he asked as he looked at our faces. Noticing all of our sad expressions he understood right away. Unusually quiet, he shook his head in understanding. Cid probably thought he was dead, he couldn't be dead because he wasn't real.. He was just a… dream.

"I think I'm going to go lay down, It's been a very.. tiring day" I said quietly. They all knew it had nothing to do with me being tired but they let me be excused. Slowly walking to my room, I slowly laid down onto the bed. Shutting my bi-colored eyes, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness where I would dream. If I was lucky, maybe he would appear in my dreams..

* * *

He didn't show up in my dreams like I was hoping he would, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was standing on the deck, feeling the wind go through my hair. I thought about that promise he made me at Lake Macalina. It seemed like it was a long time ago when in reality it wasn't.

_We sat in a comfortable silence but I knew he was waiting for me to speak first. "I'll continue, I must" he nodded his head, I still felt like I should explain why I had to continue and that's what I did. "If I give up now, I could do anything I wanted to, and yet.. Even If I was with you I could never forget." I turned my head to the side to look for his reaction but he was looking away. "I'll go with you" he said suddenly. "I'm your guardian, unless I'm fired" he said jokingly causing a giggle to leave my mouth. "Stay with me, until the end, please" I bowed down slightly a little embarrassed to ask him that. "Not until then end, always'" I felt a smile slide onto my face as he said this. "Always then."_

Always, huh? Guess always wasn't as long as I suspected. I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a long, shrill whistle, I was almost expecting to see him come running and ask me what I needed but he didn't come, nor did I hear a whistle return. I felt like sobbing again, knowing that my whistles would never be returned or I would never see him smile or hear his laugh but I didn't, I was a summoner after all. I had to be strong for Spira because that was a summoners duty.

* * *

What do you think? I didn't spend to long on this, it was mainly a impulsive action. I needed some practice with writing and I love FFX, so I decided to write this. Sorry If it's short, I only spent like a hour on it.. R&R please!


End file.
